


two mutant freaks and their groupie

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, RACHEL HAD POWERS AND YOU CANNOT CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe, Rachel, and Max start over in LA.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber & Maxine "Max" Caulfield & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. If you close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at [My Tumblr](https://adriennefields.tumblr.com/) or [My Insta](https://www.instagram.com/gwensandroses/)
> 
> chloe and max only found rachels clothes at the junkyard here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson's a grade A dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i looked up a 2013 moon phase calendar and the top songs of 2013 for this
> 
> Samuel says that Rachel "saw through" the Vortex Club, so why was she at one of their parties on march 28th???  
> DONTNOD, explain. i am confusion. y wasnt she with babygirl chloe.

MARCH 28, 2013

Music blared through the large speakers next to the pool, effectively drowning out any further conversation between Rachel and Nathan Prescott. This club was sucking the life out of him, and she knew she had to come to look out for him. Lord knows nobody else here gives half a shit about him. Chloe opted out, citing family dinner. It wasn't all that unbelievable, considering she has been trying to be more daughterly to Joyce and David. It just wasn't like Chloe to put Rachel second. As soon as that selfish thought entered her mind she tried to clear it out, accepting the drink Nate handed her and downing it. 

"Rach, rach, slow down. Your girl isn't here to hold back your hair this time."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel turned to go get some air. As soon as she stepped outside, she felt the drink's effects hit her. Hard. The last thing she remembers seeing is the bright full moon as Don't You Worry Child played on inside.

2 HOURS LATER, LOCATION UNDISCLOSED

The lights were what woke her, these bright, white, harsh lights that seemed to be focussed on her directly. She heard cameras. She opened her eyes, bringing her hand up to shield them from the light. Or at least, she tried to. As she attempted to lift her hand, she felt duct tape around her wrist slightly tighten. She looked down at herself, half naked and strapped to chair. Her vision was blurry and disoriented. On a rolling tray to her right she heard buzzing. Upon inspection, it turned out to be her phone, alight with calls from Chloe. Her clothes, were folded neatly in a pile on top of the tray. Finally, she turned her head to the direction of someone taking pictures, noticing Mr. Jefferson standing with Nate sitting on the couch behind him. 

"I'm getting some spectacular images here, Rachel."

"Fuck you."

"You're trying too hard. I know you're scared. You all have the same doe-eyed look when you wake up here... replaced by fear as you realize what's about to happen."

"Mr. Jefferson, why are you doing this?"

"Oh, Rachel... I'm so glad you asked that question. Simply put, i'm obsessed with the idea of capturing the moment innocence evolves into corruption. That shift from black, to white, to grey, and beyond... Most models are cynical. They...lose that naiveté. However, some Blackwell students carry their hope and...optimism with them like...an aura. And those lucky few become my models...my subjects." 

Rachel sneers and tries to rip her hands free of the duct tape.

"Rachel, please do not move so much. I need you posed and framed my way! Maybe a new dose will calm you down..."

Jefferson approaches the tray, filling a syringe with something from a vial. Rachel feels rage take over body. At Jefferson, at Nathan, at the world. She kicks the tray, one of the vials falling over and spilling onto Jefferson's shoe.

"Stupid bitch! You just don't listen, do you?" As Jefferson lunged at her, she closed her eyes and flinched back, prepping for an oncoming assault. Suddenly she heard him exclaim in confusion, as she opened her eyes to see flames filling the room. Shockingly though, the fire formed a ring around her and left her untouched by it. Jefferson and Nathan started patting their clothes and climbing up the ladder, Jefferson pulling Nathan down to the floor so he could get up and out first. Rachel leaned down, attempting to bite the tape off from her wrists when she heard a gunshot.

She looked up to see Jefferson, halfway up the ladder, with a gun in his hand. His face fell as he realized something had gone horribly wrong and he won't be able to cover his tracks easily. Not realizing what protected her from the bullet, she looked around in front of her, taking notice of the wall of fire that reappeared when he shot again. It should've gone through it though, she realized, as the bullet hit the wall and dropped. Jefferson and Nathan made their escape, leaving Rachel alone. As soon as she heard the trapdoor close, the fire died. Like, all at once. Just stopped. She finished biting and licking the tape off and grabbed her clothes, running to the ladder to leave. She paused and looked around. She knew, if Jefferson knew she was alive, everyone she loved would be in danger. She dropped her clothes on the floor and climbed out.

Rachel Amber knew what she had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos or comment if u wanna see more. ik no one does tho


	2. retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the caulfields and prices reunite. also, an update on Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so, so sorry that is super short. im super tired but also wanted to get this out tonite bc i havent updated in so long. promise something of actual substance will come soon. also, deleted the former first chapter cuz i feel like it sucked. plz dont hate me bc ima sucky writer. love u

OCTOBER 12, 2013; 6:09 PM  
ARCADIA BAY, OREGON

Caulfied-Price/Madsen Family Dinner is a tradition started by Joyce Price the night after Chloe got out of the hospital and Max's parents arrived. Ryan and Vanessa hopped on a plane the very day they saw Jefferson in the news, concerned for their daughter and worried sick. After showing up at Blackwell and inquiring as to her presence, Principal Wells informed them of Chloe's injury - a shot to the shoulder by Jefferson. Vanessa called Joyce right away, near tears and apologising for losing contact, asking if Chloe was okay and if Max was with them. Joyce let her know that yes, their little girl is safe and sound in the Price-Madsen household. She told them to come over, that they never stopped being welcome in her house, and it would be a delightful reunion. 

After a whole twenty minutes of hugs and tears, they sat down to eat.

"Chloe, dear, I cannot believe how much I am loving your hair."

"Thank you, Mrs. Caulfield. Glad at least one of my moms likes it." 

OCTOBER 12, 2013; 6:09 PM  
LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

There's not many people on this planet that Rachel Amber could trust. Three-and-a-half years ago, she probably would have laughed in your face if you told her she'd end up where she is now. " _No,_ " she'd tell you. " _Look at how loved I am_." She'd say. She'd tell you about her darling mother, or her dutiful father. Maybe some of her friends at Blackwell Academy. Or her new best friend, Chloe, who would do anything for her. A month after that, she would have explained to you how her mom turned out to not be her real mom and her dad tried to have her bio mom killed. " _But,_ " she'd amend with a smile, " _Still have Chloe. Always have Chl_ _oe._ " 

When she arrived in LA after fleeing Oregon, for the first time in her life she felt truly alone. 'Whatever,' she thought. 'I can't be the first broke teenager coming here to start a new life.'

After a few hours of deliberating, she decided there may still be one person here she could trust. Stepping out of a cab, suitcase in hand, she made her way up to the front door of her aunt's apartment building. She still had a key from spending the summer here with Chloe. Emily Amber had been surprised to see her, and happy, but concern took over when Rachel explained that she had to fake her death and run from her hometown. Emily had wanted to call her brother, but Rachel stopped her, explaining everything that had happened with James and Sara. 

Seven months later, and her aunt has almost finally stopped fussing over her. Rachel was alone right now, wrapped up in blankets, watching Dr. Phil. Emily was at the store for the time being. 


End file.
